


Corn

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Arthur gets his toddler daughter a toy unicorn.





	

~ Corn ~

"Look, Ginny, look at the unicorn! Do you want the unicorn?"

Two-year-old Ginny Weasley looked at the plush toy unicorn that her father was holding out to her.

"No," said the toddler.

Arthur was confused by the child's response. Didn't all little girls love unicorns? Perhaps she had misunderstood the question. She was only two years old, after all.

Arthur pressed the toy unicorn's fluffy face against Ginny's cheek so she could feel how soft it was.

"Daddy, no! No 'corn, NO!" the child shouted, pushing the unicorn away.

 _Huh, I guess she doesn't like unicorns after all_...

Which was certainly a shame, since he had paid an entire galleon for the thing.

~end~


End file.
